fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Iona Bandō
She is one of the main character of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. Beside being want to become a Prism Star, she also want to be a TV show host. Her style is sexy. She appeared in ep 15. Appearance She has long straight orange hair in twin tails, porcelain skin and green eyes. Casual Outfits Casual Outfits (Spring) Light Purple hearts hair clips, dark red high heeled sandals with jaguar pattern straps, fern green socks, a short-sleeve dark cyan top with pink rose buttons and baby blue pants with red triangles on it. Casual Outfits (Summer) A pink cowboy vest, a vivid red cone-type beaded necklace, black skirt with light grey zigzag patterned bows, a indigo top with long sleeves, sea green tights with black infinity loops on them and white miniature boots. Casual Outfits (Autumn) A Plum-colored long jacket with raspberry-colored underneath, a silver necklace that has different colors lilies, dark cornflower blue tights, red penny loafers shoes, a grey top with long sleeves with white crescent moons all over it and a blue and red skirt. Casual Outfits (Winter) A Black Beaded bracelet, light blue tights, a green-yellow belt, indigo platform shoes with different color roses, a long-sleeve cobalt blue top and pale blue frill trims and teal skirt with a brown belt. Prism Show Outfits * Her Starlight Uniform is a dark red and light purple Dress with ruffled sleeves, Dark Pink short fingerless gloves, purple boots with studs, white leggings and amethyst and topazes bracelet. * For Pearl Tournament she wears a red hat with a white band that green zigzag patterns, Amazon-colored short boots, black and green stripe top with short sleeves, pastel yellow flared skirt, red parka and blue tigths. * Not in Starlight a grape-colored long-sleeve shirt with a blue collar, pale cyan pumps shoes, a amaryllis flower bracelet, light orange tights and a black long skirt. * For Volume Crescendo Session a raspberry jacket, pink rhombus bracelet, pale yellow short-sleeve shirt, pink short socks, raspberry-colored pants and red and white trainers. * For Starlight Tournament a blue and white stripes tank top, a olive-colored bracelet with a red star, light blue pants, white socks and black slip-on shoes. * For Rose Cup a light purple sleeveless turtlenecks, a blackberry pendant, a black pleated skirt, green tights and dark purple slip-on shoes. * For Moonlight Session a silver bamboo leaf necklace, light red skirt with oak tree leaves, green leaves patterned white short-sleeve top, light blue shawl, black knee-high socks and green and white sneakers. * For Emerald Cup cyan bellbottoms pants, a bright red bracelet, a dark red short-sleeve top and light orange platform shoes. * For Aqua Session a light blue short-sleeve dress with print of hibiscus flowers, baby blue tights, dark purple shoes and a wisteria and Rose bracelet. Other Outfits * For sleepwear she wears azure short-sleeve Shirt and light green shorts. * For swimwear mauve two-piece swimsuits. * For Pearl Tournament first round she wears a yellow chocker with a white cloud, a short-sleeve top with white roses and birds on it, a long green puffy skirt with white butterfly prints and blue boots. Personality She is usually very elegant and reserved but when it comes to competition, she gets fired up. She seems like a very kind and gentle person, but in fact, she cannot forgive things that are wrong and will never let anything she thinks is right get messed up and she will fix it immediately. She has a good head on her shoulders. She's a straight-A student. She hates anything pointless in the path to perfection. She is quite the perfectionist who gives her all in everything and says that practising is the only way to become the best. She detests anything that is unfair and above-board, and her stubbornness regarding this has led to more than a few conflicts with those around her. Sometimes she is harsh with words, but only speaks this way because she believes in her teammates. Synphosis Prism Show Prism Jumps Single Jumps *Heart Flash - she forms a heart with her hands and hearts come out. She than jumps on one and then draw outline of hearts which then turn into sparkles then draws a heart and jumps on it and then pose. *Sakura Arrow - she draws a cherry blossom and moves to the middle of it, angel wings and a white bow appears in her hand, she spins a few times, shoots an arrow at a big Sakura that is in front of her, breaking it, and dozens of Sakura came out. Saying the jumps name. She shots again only this time the Sakuras turn into sparkles. * Sparkle Future Heart - It's similar to Shining Futures Star but with hearts instead * Leafy Parade - Iona spin 3 times where Different kind of leaves come up from the ground. Iona skate down to a path where a tree with sparkling rainbow leaves are. * Moon - It's similar to Sky but with a few differences like the user jumps up to space in front of a moon. * Glamerous Fantasy - Iona walked done a stone path where different kinds and colors jewels are on wall around her. Shen then did a puzzle on its wall which cause it to open up treasure chest behind it. She then poses. This can be done as a duo jump. * Happy Churros Spin - it's like Happy Macaron Spin but with Churros instead of macarons. * Bliss Flora - they draw different flowers and then the flowers come to life which petals grow around the peformers who then poses. * Angelic Dream - the Performer get angel wings which they fly up which they blow feathers which turn into hearts. Then she poses. * Smoothie Happiness - there are fruits around her. She skates around them and they turn into smoothies. Then she sees a chocolate bar that she skates around which turn into a smoothie. Then she drinks a smothie then she poses. Relationships * Ran Imoto * Shiho Fuji * Eiko Ashiya * Kikue Tachibana * Midori Aoki * Satomi Ueda * Eri Nobumoto * Yoshimi Watanabe * Sumire Kudo * Takami Kakura * Lila Misaki * Daisy Misaki * Masao Gamō * Seiji Yamagata * Takeshi Maehara * Kogoro Suzukawa * Arata Funatsu * Bunji Hisamoto * Daiki Ninomiya * Chikara Ogiwara * Kenta Coda * Satoru Arakawa * Gin Hoshimiya * Miwako Kobayashi * Washichi Hoshino * Kenjiro Yoshioka * Sayaka Kanon * Shion Kori * Kotori Chieko * Juri Renno * Kin Bandō * Masako Bandō Trivia Category:LunarSolar Category:NattySakura Category:Prism Stars